


Flustered

by LilithVeritas



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithVeritas/pseuds/LilithVeritas
Summary: This is my first time on here. Hope y'all like it.Let me know what you think in the comments.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Flustered

Busy almost every day, with promotions. Even more so as they were expanding and growing their influence in Japan. Days and nights were bleeding into each other.

A wink, lip bite and a kiss. this particular sequence was replaying itself in Soobin's head long after the performance. He almost giggled because of how cute HueningKai looked doing it, almost.  
Relentless teasing had ensued.

Soobin was now a man on a mission, fluster HueningKai.  
Maybe not on national television but when they were alone. 

The two of them had to return to the dorms in the same car.  
The manager hurried them into the car and sat in the front seat leaving an empty seat between him and the boys at the back.

Soobin looked out his window, a little lost in thought. A warm hand wrapped itself around his. Soobin looked up to find Hueningkai looking at him.  
Smirking he said  
"Seems like Hyung liked the kiss too much, as expected of my gum"

Soobin barked out a laugh  
"yeah, right"

He added 

"Hueningieee seems to be getting a little delusional these days"

"Muaaaah" the exaggerated sound reverberating through the air, surprising Soobin.

Kai's lips looked lush, the red tint applied by the stylist made them looked absolutely tantalising. 

"Hyung,...." Soobin couldn't hear him. A hand slapped his shoulder laughing. 

I want smudge that tint all over your mouth Kai, Soobin's thoughts were getting ahead of him.

The still laughing Kai was clueless so he didn't even have time to be surprised when a warm hand slid to his and lips kissed the inside of his palm gently. 

"Hyuuuuung what are yo--" Kai almost mewled.  
A flush colouring Kai's features.

He removed his hand from Kai's and slid his fingers to the base of his neck, inching them through his hair smoothly tilting his head. 

A last look to make sure no one could see them. Their manager was asleep. He pushed himself forward so the headrest of the seat would act like a block.

He left butterfly kisses on Hueningkai's jaw. Kai's hands shyly slid up to the front of Soobin's shirt and bunched it up in his fists.

Soobin smiled a little devilishly as Kai's eyes closed and he leaned into Soobin's touch. 

He leaned forward and licked the shell of Kai's ear.

Kai groaned a little too loudly, Soobin quickly covered his gums' mouth with his palm laughing. 

He whispered "Seems like Hueningiee is the one who likes my kisses a little too much"

Leaning back to his position near the window Soobin mouthed a "Muaaaah" to the very red, very flustered Kai.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
